1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless keyboard, and more particularly to a multifunctional universal serial bus (USB) wireless keyboard.
2. Related Art
As computer industry develops, various peripheral devices also change rapidly. Especially, an input device (such as a keyboard, a mouse or a touch pad) begins to change from previous wired connection into radio transmission. Due to the radio transmission, a user may easily move and adjust a most comfortable typing environment.
Though a user can conveniently performs various processes such as typing and network surfing, as limited by a signal sending manner of the wireless keyboard, the user cannot directly, for example, power on/off a personal computer (PC) and restore a basic input-output system through a wireless keyboard. The user needs to additionally mount a wired keyboard to achieve the functions above. Therefore, the convenience of the wireless keyboard is lost.